conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Martian
General Information Martian (natively Malchan malˠˈʃã or la-dyon d Malt ˈmalˠt) is the sole official and national language of the Democratic Republic of Mars (natively Zepúglca Demarcátca d Malt) which became de facto sovereign nation independent from the spacefaring Chile in the year 2351 (Martian Republican Year 0). As of MRY 125 (2581 C.E.), Martian has 86 million native speakers and approximately 18 million L2 speakers. Martian is one of a handful of descendants from Chilean Spanish, which became a language of science after the fall of many world powers from 2050 to 2130. Paz la-venefich d to. Phonology Consonants There are 18 consonant phonemes. Allophones are in parentheses. #/p/ and /k/ and /s/ are allophonically voiced intervocalically, while /t/ and /d/ contrast only in that environment. #/ð/ is devoiced word-finally or when adjacent to a voiceless consonant. #/l/ and /r/ are velarized in the coda. Vowels There are 13 vowel phonemes. #/e/ and /ɛ/ contrast only in unstressed syllables. In stressed syllables they merge into an archiphoneme /E/ which is realized as ɛ before a coda consonant and e elsewhere. #/ɤ/ is a phoneme which appears in clitics and word-finally. It cannot be stressed. #The only unstressed vowels that can be word-final are /ɤ/ and /i/. #/a/ is in free variation as a or ɔ in open syllables. Orthography The Avese Malchan (Martian Alphabet) is a descendant of the Spanish Latin Alphabet. It contains twenty-three separate characters, eight digraphs, and one separate diacritic. * only appears in the digraphs and and in loanwords. *An asent aggo (acute accent) is applied to vowels in syllables that are stressed and not word-finally. Pronouns Pronouns (Pronorf) Determiners Articles The indefinite (na-'') and definite (''la-'') articles take the form of clitics that attach to the first word in a noun phrase with a hyphen. When before vowel-initial words, their vowels are dropped. *''na-sal, la-sal vs. n-águ, l-águ */nɤˈsal/, /lɤˈsal/ vs. /ˈnawɤ/, /ˈlawɤ/ *"a martian day", "the martian day" vs. "a water", "the water" Demonstratives These also function as demonstrative pronouns. *ex. Es vin solament por nosort. Vo teni acech águ. *"This wine is only for us. You have that water." Verbs Infinitives are in '-al', '-el', and '-il'. Present tense Past tense Future tense Conditional Medioreflexive voice The medioreflexive voice is shown by a prefixing clitic sa. It becomes a suffix ''-s'' when attached to the infinitive form. It is used for reflexive and reciprocal actions of most verbs. Some verbs undergo unpredictable semantic changes. *ex. acusal -to accuse vs. acusals -to confess *''Êrvi la-peult ileug acusay êlgin!'' = "Open the door and accuse someone!" *''Cho eper c-êl s-acus pront.'' = "I hope he confesses soon." Copula Sel ˈsɛlˠ {ser} -to be (in essence) Etal eˈdalˠ {estar} -to be (in a state) Examples Eperal ebeˈɾalˠ {esperar} -to hope Cozel koˈʑɛlˠ {correr} -to run Ocuzil oguˈʑilˠ {ocurrir} -to happen Sound Changes Categories V=aɛiouɔe, F=eiɛ, B=aouɔ, U=aɛiou, C=mnɲpbftdsɕjkxglrɾvðɣwhθzʑ, S=ptks, Z=bdgz, G=vðɣ, K=fθj, R=rɾ, N=mnɲ Changes #t//_ɕ #sˈb/ˈf/_ #sˈg/ˈx/_ #sb/f/_ #sg/x/_ #d//ˈ©©©V_ #ɾ/n/_(ˈ)n #b/u/_(ˈ)l #Z/G/_ #j/ɕ/_/V_(ˈ)C# #i/j/V_ #i/j/_(ˈ)V/ˈC_ #u/w/V_ #u/w/_(ˈ)V/ˈ©©©_ #R/l/_(ˈ)C# #r/ʑ/_ #k//_s #s//_(ˈ)C#/_jw #e/ɛ/_(ˈ)C(ˈ)C# #o/ɔ/_(ˈ)C(ˈ)C# #V//ˈ©©©V©©©_ #w//_l# #x/ɕ/_F #x/ɕ/F_(ˈ)C# #x/ɕ/V_C(ˈ)C# #x/h/_ #h//_# #N/~/V(j)_(ˈ)C# #S/Z/V(~)(ˈ)_(ˈ)V #pc//_(ˈ)t #tɾ/ɕ/#Cˈ_ #CR/\\/_/#(ˈ)_ #ˈɾt/ˈɕ/#_ #sj/ɕ/_ #j/i/C#_C# #a/ɛ/_…ˈ©©©i #i/ɛ/_…ˈ©©©B #ɛe//#_CC/_jwC #ɣ//C_ #G/K/_(ˈ)Sɕ# #ɔ/o/_~ #V~/U/_(ˈ)fθwlR #ɔ/a/_ #/h/B_(ˈ)B #w//_(ˈ)ɛ~ #weɛ/ø/_ #wˈeɛ/ˈø/_ #ɣ/w/_ #ɛ/e/ˈ©©©_(~)C/_CC# #e/ɛ/ˈ©©©_(~)CC# #/ɣ/lɾ_C# #w/u/#_C #w/u/C_# #ɛ~w/u~/_ #i~w/ø~/_ Vocabulary Numbers Colors *colal koˈlalˠ: colors *ner ˈnɛɾˠ: black *vlanc ˈvlãk: white *zo ˈʑo: red *luzos luˈʑos: pink *colora koloˈɾa: colored, blush-colored *anaranja anaɾãˈha: orange *êmêrich ɛmɛˈɾiɕ: yellow *asul aˈzulˠ: blue *veld ˈvɛlˠθ: green *vyolet vjoˈlɛt: violet, purple *mora moˈɾa: bruise-colored *mazon maˈʑɔ̃: dark brown *vronsea vɾɔ̃zɛˈa: light brown (tan) *zuch ˈʑuɕ: gray *ureclal uɾekˈlalˠ: gray *platea pladeˈa: silver Family Family members (Myerf): *fêmíli: family *par: parents *par/pêsit: father *mar/mêmit: mother *gag: children *ich: son or daughter *epos: spouse *êlman: sibling *ti: aunt or uncle *prin: cousin *sarvin: niblings *aveul/veulit: grandparents *ñet: grandchildren *visaveul: great-grandparents *tíaveul/tíveulit: grandaunt/granduncle *seur: parents-in-law *cuña: siblings-in-law Days of the Week #lun- Monday #malt- Tuesday #myélcle- Wednesday #jeuf- Thursday #vyenn- Friday #sávdo- Saturday #dominñ- Sunday Months As the Martian year is about twice as long as Earth's, upon declaring independence, a modified version of the Darian calendar was adopted, changing the number of months to 16 and the weeks per month to 6. Unlike in modern Spanish, the names of the months are capitalized. #Sajêthári #Písis #Jéminis #Vírco #Ener #Fêrver #Mals #Êrvil #Mach #Junñ #Júli #Agot #Sêtyerf #Acturf #Navyerf #Dêcherf *ex1. Today is Monday, Sagittarius 1. *Ach lun, la-sal primer d Sajêthári. *ex2. Today is Tuesday, February 23. *Ach malt, la-vent-che d Fêrver. Seasons *Primaver: Spring *Veran: Summer *Oton: Autumn/Fall *Invyenn: Winter Conjunctions and ("i"), or ("o"), but ("per") Directions Important phrases sip, nop = yes, no Fchenveni = welcome Hol! = hey! Con etay? = How are you? Con sa-chamay? = What's your name? Veun di/tald/noch = Good day/afternoon/evening Adyo! = Bye! Palfaval = Please Urach = thanks No praglen = You're welcome/No problem Example text To l-Human nasn lirf i êggal en dêgnêda i derech. Dota con ech etan de zason i conchench i devn paltals fratennalment con l-art. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. (Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights) Category:Languages Category:Spanish-based